jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Docks
Miles Chadwick is on the East Dock, he is talking to Lewis Dodgson on the phone. Miles is waiting for Dennis Nedry to meet him on the docks, but it seems like Miles has a "Plan B" waiting for him to give the orders. Miles still talking to Dodgson is stating that Dennis would never double cross them as the money is too good, also assuring Dodgson that "she" Nima Cruz - Plan B - doesn't know anything she doesn't need to know. Miles then says to Nima that he's "got Dodgson here", although Nima is not giving a care in the world who Miles is talking to. Miles then hangs the phone and tells Nima that his contact is going to be at the docks any minute. Nima then asks how long they will be waiting for Miles' contact. Miles then says that "it might be awhile" as he looks at a tracking device he says that his contact is not close to the docks. Nima then sees that Miles is wearing an InGen jacket and asks him if InGen knows he stole it. Miles then responds, that he needs to blend in. Miles holding a photo of the Barbasol canister shows Nima that this "shaving cream" is what's going to make both of them rich, and what they are here to collect. Nima then states, that the "shaving cream: have a time limit. After this, an announcer then warns all personnel that the boat is leaving soon. Dennis is still not there, Miles then decides that they - him and Nima - must go in after Dennis. Unfortunately they need access passes to get through security, but Miles doesn't have any. Miles then heads for the phone to call Dodgson again. Nima then walks toward Miles and interrupts his heated conversation with Dodgson, she then says; that they need to get going. Miles however dismisses this by stating that they need access passes before they can "get going". Nima then creep toward the security quarters, there she spots two access passes on the table. With the window open all Nima has to do is reach in to get the passes but the guard needs to be distracted, she then sees a phone on the wall and the number. Nima walks toward Miles again and tells him to call the number that she saw in the quarters. Nima then tells Miles to keep the guard talking. Nima is now back at the window of the quarters, the guard has his back turned to the passes as he is talking on the phone, Nima then reaches for the passes and heads toward Miles again. The two - Miles and Nima - then start walk toward the island, they are then stopped by the guard, the guards then tells them that they cannot enter as there is a storm evacuation and that all non-essential personnel must leave the island. Miles then lies and tell the guard that Nima is with "maintenance". Nima then states that she does repairs and that is there to fix some electrical wiring which will short out in the rain if she does not get to fix them. The guard then asks why Nima is carrying a machete. Nima then says that the machete is a good all purpose "tool" for cutting, pounding etc. The voice form speakers again warns that all personnel must be on the boat NOW, including Barney - the guard. Barney then asks if Miles vouch for her - Nima. Miles then ignorantly agree, the guard then tells them to "move your butts", Miles then tells Nima that next time "he will do the talking". The two then enter the island. Walkthrough Jurassic Park The Game - Episode1 The Intruder The Docks|Episode 1: The Docks Walkthrough] Gallery Thedocks01.jpg Thedocks9.jpg Thedocks8.jpg Thedocks7.jpg Thedocks6.jpg Thedocks5.jpg ThedocksJ.jpg ThedocksI.jpg ThedocksH.jpg ThedocksG.jpg ThedocksF.jpg ThedocksE.jpg ThedocksD.jpg ThedocksC.jpg ThedocksB.jpg ThedocksA.jpg Category:Jurassic Park: The Game